


昏头的破车

by Baaaay



Category: Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 06:54:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19000627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baaaay/pseuds/Baaaay
Summary: ！！！囚禁预警窒息预警！！！





	昏头的破车

莫扎特醒来的时候觉得脑袋沉的吓人，那些漂亮的音符好像都像是畏惧什么一样躲在思维的深处不肯露面，头脑里只是模模糊糊停留在他在宴会上结束演奏后在花园里散步的画面。后来？好像是被什么东西撞到头，嘶，那可真疼。

他小声呻吟着试着将压在身下发麻的手臂拯救出来，打算去揉揉自己脑袋后面突突跳着疼的那块地方，但失去知觉的五指还没来得及触到发丝，他就被空荡房间里哗啦哗啦的铁链响声吓了一跳。莫扎特下意识的停下动作僵僵的愣在原地，花了不少时间才混混沌沌的反应过来嘈杂的声音来源于手腕上被束上的铁链。他对自己的处境有些有些茫然，眨眨眼睛撑着地跪坐起来，四下望去才发觉这是个空旷的屋子，似乎除了空气和锁链之外就只剩下灰尘在阳光下飞舞，他看着不远处的门犹豫一下，又低头将目光抛回手腕上的铁链。这下两只手腕上的锁链就被看的一清二楚，一头被牢牢的固定在墙上，而另一头则束缚着小天才那双谱写美妙旋律的手，他皱皱鼻子抗拒的卖力扯扯右手腕上被绒布细细包裹着的手铐，惹得链子又一次发出嘈杂的声音。

年轻的音乐家很快就对无谓的挣扎厌倦了，没有规律的噪音吵得他脑袋发昏，而或许是因为脑后的伤处出血，对物质的需求回到了最原始的状态，他只是觉得口渴，嘴唇干的几乎像是那干涸的河床，喉咙或许下一秒就会冒烟，他下意识的伸舌舔舔嘴唇，用少的可怜的一点唾液沾湿过分干燥的淡粉色嘴唇。莫扎特费劲儿地站起来，脑后重击带来的头晕让他的步伐有些摇晃飘忽，他那双带着琴茧的手指紧紧的压在墙面上磨蹭着，借此作为身体的支撑而不至于在下一秒就因为眩晕狼狈的倒在地上。小星星下意识的伸手去拉有些掉漆的金属的门把，而门锁毫不犹豫的发出咔咔的响声嗤笑这个傻傻的年轻人。

“嘿…有人在吗…？”

莫扎特一开口就被自己的声音吓到了，任由沙哑的像是一个七八十岁的老者的声音独自飘在空气中，他徒劳的吞咽着，幻想清澈的水润湿他的喉咙。但同时他也清楚自己定不能用呼唤找来帮手，萨尔茨堡人有些泄气的叹息着，顺着墙滑下去将多出来的链子缠在手上有节奏的敲击着，他垂下眸子歪着头倚在墙上机械的甩动手腕，总会有人听到来帮他的，帮他离开这个该死的鬼地方。

幸好，在他的鼓膜被自己制造出来的聒噪的声音刺穿之前，身旁的门被打开了。

“您醒了？真是个贪睡的小孩。”

“先生！！拜托，救救我，我不知道为什么我会在这里，您能帮我解开它吗？”

很显然莫扎特根本没明白对方那句话的意义，他急急的起身用那双盛着星光的眸子期待的望着站在门口的男人。大概是个贵族？他应该会帮我的。小音乐家扫过他衣服上浮夸的缝着的宝石和过分精致的布料粗略判断着，他急迫的将双手伸到面前好让他看清到底发生了什么。那人轻轻的笑一下，仿佛是在嘲笑莫扎特还没明白他的可悲处境，他抬起戴着棕黄色羊皮手套的手掌轻轻覆在萨尔茨堡人蹭着灰尘的脸颊上，他眼神里满怀着怜惜的轻轻的用被包裹在柔软皮质物中的指腹擦去浮土，像是母亲看到了离家已久的孩子归来，但却忽的在眸中添上墨色的仇怨一般，迅速抬手猛的向片刻前还抚摸着的白皙皮肉上抽下一掌。

莫扎特没料到突然的疼痛，他闷闷的哼一声向一侧踉跄几步肩膀撞在墙上，有些颤抖的伸手去触碰火辣辣疼痛的脸颊，他睁大眼睛带着些惊恐的难以置信的看着走近的男人。那双给他带来疼痛的手又缓缓的搭在沁出汗珠的额头上，安抚一般的轻轻拍几下，又旋即狠狠的扯住他漂亮的金发用力抵在墙上。

小天才被他的奇怪反应吓懵了，他抿着嘴唇伸手去推开逐渐接近自己的身体，铁链随着他战栗的动作叮叮当当的响。男人又弯起嘴角笑了一下，他太喜欢看到他挣扎反抗了，这样就又有理由对年轻人施与更刻毒的惩罚，他伸手卡住莫扎特白皙的颈项，五指用力按着皮肉似乎要掐断脆弱的喉管。小天才几乎在一瞬间就剧烈的挣扎起来，他紧紧贴着墙壁试图躲过那致命的钳制，张着嘴发出嘶哑的喘息，拼命的去掰那紧紧捏在颈上的手，直到他觉得自己快要因为窒息命丧于此而绝望的泄力时，那只手却又忽然像是开玩笑一样松开。男人任由面前的小星星瘫软的滑下去，空空的房间里一下被沉重的喘息声填满，男人有些戏虐的歪头看着狼狈的莫扎特，扬着语调像是看透他的的心一样。

“您最好老实一点，想喝水是吗？等着。”

靴子踏在地面的声音渐渐消失又有条不紊的出现在莫扎特耳边，他喉咙里撕裂的感觉还没有溜走的打算，对空气的渴望反而使他体内的水份流失严重，呼出的空气都似乎是要抽干他每个细胞里的水。莫扎特眯起眼睛有些疲倦的看着他端着一个大的能被叫做盆的容器，他不知道接下去又要有什么奇怪的折磨，只是垂下眸子靠在墙边缓缓的吐气平复剧烈起伏的胸膛。

“过来，水在这儿。”

莫扎特偏头追着声音去望站在房间中央的人，他不知道让他多走几步去房子中间喝水到底有什么意义，方才的折磨让他警惕的凝视着漾着波纹的清澈的水，犹豫片刻还是决定遵从身体的渴望扶着墙慢慢起身，在男人张扬的挑衅目光下一步步走近那个容器。

只差两步，不多不少，手腕上的铁链恰好收紧。

小天才忽的明白了那挑逗的目光的含义，咬紧牙抬头看着那悠闲的像是在看戏一样的男人，他狠狠的扯两下手腕上的链子，低低的咒骂起来。

“跪下，音乐天才。如果您不想渴死在这里，最好照我的话做。”

莫扎特脸上的刺痛在无声的提醒着他面前男人的喜怒无常，他像是愤怒的野兽一样拖着手上的链子来回踱步，快要把他逼疯的愤怒在几乎像是恶魔一样一刻不停的在耳边低语的生理需求面前甘拜下风，最终化成一声沉沉的叹息。别无他法，莫扎特咬着下唇屈辱的弯下膝盖，僵硬的挺直身子垂着头不愿意再去看他。

“俯下您高贵的身子，我的孩子，像狗一样去舔舐盆里的水，您能想象到吗？”

小天才的身体猛的一抖，愤怒几乎要让他想冲过去狠狠的将拳头落在那写满得意的脸上，但是除了颤抖和愤怒，他现在什么都做不了。他的胸膛被愤怒充斥着而剧烈的起伏，信念却一点点被欲望蚕食的千疮百孔。

他屈服了。

只是为了活下去，总会有办法逃掉的。

莫扎特缓缓的俯下身子，任由手臂被锁链扯在身后，不顾肩膀被拉的生疼低下头迫不及待的去吞那些让他渴望许久的水。即使这姿势屈辱的让他几乎抬不起头，但不得不说他现在在唯一的窗户透进的朦胧阳光下看起来像是一只即将展翅的蝴蝶。他贪婪的享用用尊严换来的水，甚至连男人走近他都没有发觉，而等到他的余光扫到那双沾着些土渍的靴子而警觉的停止吞咽时已经太晚了。

小音乐家还没来得及抬头发出疑问的声音就被按在脑后伤处的手一把按入水中，刺痛惹得他狠狠的呛了一口水，片刻前让他欣喜的水变成了此时折磨他的工具，他觉得像是有人将他的感官狠狠的攥在一起。莫扎特用力的挣扎着几乎要跪不稳，锁链被扯着清脆的叮当响，像是在为这幅荒谬的情景配乐一般。

就像是方才一样，莫扎特在被逼到窒息的边缘却又被猛的一把扯回现实。他像是受伤的小兽一样慌乱的后退，脸颊上的水顺着皮肤滚落下去滴在沾着尘土的演出服上洇开丑陋的花纹。莫扎特渴望大口的吸进空气，而鼻腔里的水又呛的他压根儿没办法让一寸空气钻进体内，他顾不得其他，涨红了脸狼狈的跪在地上拼命的咳嗽，溢出眼眶的生理泪水让他的喘息都染上哭腔，额前被沾湿的金发一缕一缕狼狈滚下水珠。男人走近一步蹲下身子，这回小星星真的怕了，仿佛他的性命在此刻脆弱的一触即碎，他下意识的想向后退，但是却被一把捏住下巴强迫着抬起头。

“狗对主人露出尖牙是不被允许的。我希望您能记住这点。”

脸颊上的水滚进小天才的眼睛，酸痛惹得他眯起眸子，下巴上的力道像是要把他下颌骨捏碎，他狼狈又混乱的从鼻腔里挤出几声呜咽似的哼哼。男人奖励似的拍拍他肿起来的脸颊，轻笑一声起身离开。

“真是乖狗狗。”


End file.
